Backrub
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Fionna comes home one day, exhausted from work, and Marshall just happens to be home to help relieve her stress.


A/N: This is going to somewhat modern-day fanfic, so don't freak or flame when the story mentions the characters living in modern places, please and thank you. Also, this fanfic is pretty much PWP, so yeah. My inspiration for this fanfic was my friend, Sam! Now enjoy yourselves, readers~

Silver keys arose from Fionna's work pants pocket as she stood outside of her and her spouse's apartment, her work bag slung lazily over her shoulder, her hair, which was in an up-bun, was somewhat touseled and grease stains upon her work shirt. She forced the key into the hole, twisted it and pushed, the door swinging open; she removed her key a few moments later. Fionna stepped inside, finally home, and slowly closed the door.

Releasing a big sigh, she stepped into the short hallway and made a dull left, entering the kitchen. She set down her work bag and keys on the kitchen counter, then swung open to the door of the fridge, snagging her water bottle and taking a large swig.

When she was finished, she slowly strolled past the living room, which was semi-shared with the kitchen, and into another short hallway, which lead her to her and her spouse's bedroom. She swung open the door to find that her spouse was, it seemed uninterestingly, reading a book.

"Nn.. Hey, Marsh.." Fionna strolled over to her side of the bed and simply plopped down onto her stomach on it, releasing a quiet groan of relaxation as she did so. She heard Marshall chuckle.

"Tough day at work, Angel?" He replied. Fionna heard the book close and be placed on his bedside table, then felt a cool, yet calming, hand caress her back. She simply nodded into the bed sheets. "Boss give you a hard time?" She nodded once again. "Co-workers bein' stupid assholes?" She turned her head so her head was supported by her cheek and she gazed lazily up at him.

"All'a the above.." Fionna answered and Marshall gave a slight, understanding smile. She smiled tiredly back up at him and snorted quietly through her nose. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Hn? What's with the snort?"

"Oh.. I dunno.. I just.. Nah, forget it. You wouldn't do it, anyways." Her tone was tinted with a smile and she turned her head the other way.

"C'mon, Fi. I'll do whatever you want."

"... Well," Fionna drawled, then sighed. "I could use a backrub.." She answered. Marshall stayed still for only half a moment before giving a bit bigger smile and maneuvering himself quietly so he was seated upon her bottom.

"Want your shirt on or off?" He asked, his hand still rested lightly on her upper back. She groaned quietly.

"Off.. And the bra, too." So Marshall skillfully slipped off both her dirty work shirt and bra, his hands pressed against Fionna's shoulders. He slowly trailed his hands down, digging his palms into her skin gently, then back up, just as slowly.

"Angel, have I ever told you that you have perfect skin?" Marshall asked in a soft voice, his hands kneading her shoulders; and she was right, it must have been a stressful day since he could feel the knots beneath her skin. Fionna just gave an airy groan and a slight nod in reply. He chuckled quietly and began working his hands a bit lower.

"Mm.. The muscles right under my neck have been bothering me all day.." Fionna hinted breathily, Marshall's back rub obviously working on her. He nodded in reply and trailed one hand up to the muscles right under the back of her neck.

"Right here?" And began massaging there, his other hand to her left shoulder, kneading the skin there.

"A-Ah.. Yeah, there.. Mm.." Fionna was then breathing from her mouth, her eyes closed. She had been hoping to go to the spa or get a professional massage after work, but Marshall's massage was just as good as a professional's. "M... Mm.." While Marshall was doing so, he decided to have a nice look over the back of Fionna. Her angel-like blond hair was up in a messy bun, with small grease stains in it, but could easily be washed out. His eyes trailed down a little to take note of the light spine bones from underneath her skin. Marshall himself gave a little sigh, at that moment feeling very, very happy to have this beautiful woman underneath him to be his. ".. Little lower, Marsh.." And his hands trailed lower, his hands then on her very lower back, kneading the tension away. Fionna gave a soft moan of appreciation.

"You like this, Fi?" Marshall asked quietly.

"Mm.. Yeah. H.. Harder." Fionna answered, her breaths, along with her voice, very soft.

"Of course, my angel.." His hands dug into her skin a bit more, more force being put into his rubs. But instead of Marshall focusing on the beaut underneath him, his mind began wandering. After he had heard Fionna say "harder", his mind just plopped into the gutters. She was half naked and practically panting and moaning underneath him. Of course he would think dirty! Images flashed through his mind: Fionna facing up towards him, fully naked with her legs spread, panting moaning and whining with a large blush covering her cheeks. But while daydreaming, he hadn't realized he had slowed and lightened his motions dramatically.

"... Marsh..?" He heard Fionna's voice penetrate his thoughts. Marshall froze.

"Y.. Yes?" He answered, not meaning to stutter, which he inwardly kicked himself for doing. She lifted her head as best as she could and gazed up at him questioningly.

"Why'd you stop?" She blinked up at him. Marshall went to open his mouth to answer, but words would not form. He just really, really hoped Fionna didn't notice his slowly growing erection in his pants. Fionna then sighed softly and maneuvered herself so she was facing up towards towards him, her breasts obviously in clear view. "Why'd you stop, Marsh..~?" She spoke with a tint of a flirty tone. Marshall didn't know what to do at that moment, so he just did the first thing that came to mind and leant down, pressing a hard, lusty kiss to Fionna's lips. Fionna's reaction came almost instantly; she had a feeling he would do this. Her arms wrung around Marshall's neck, kissing back passionately. The vampire's hands slowly slid up his spouse's torso, his hands coming to her breasts in which he clasped each hand over them and rubbed his thumbs along each nipple.

Fionna arched her back up into Marshall's touch, and just as she did, she felt his tongue lap at her lips. For less than a moment, Marshall moved his head back, breaking the kiss, and this gave them both the opportunity to open their mouths. Their lips collided once more, and immediately, tongues were tangled. The vampire had been uncounciously pressing his growing erection up against Fi's spot, which had made Fionna release moans that Marshall wasn't aware of what part of the pleasure she was moaning from.

Fionna's hands slipped down Marshall's back and pressed her hands against his clothed butt, and that shocked the vampire only a bit, but enough to break the hot kiss. Fionna's eyes were half-lidded now, a somewhat large blush on her cheeks, and her mouth was open from the kiss. She put a bit of pressure on Marshall's ass and rolled her hips against him, wordlessly telling him to dry hump her. He had gotten the hint immediately, yet he didn't want to do that with his pants on, which would be blocking most of the friction.

Marshall quickly and hastily pulled both his and his partner's pants off and went back to the position he was in originally. He pressed his lips to Fionna's once more and immediately swept his tongue inside of her mouth, slowly begin to do what Fionna asked. Her hands were now back at the back of Marshall's head, and her hips were moving at the same pace as Marshall's, against his. Low, muffled groans came from the vampire as his now, fully hard cock, was grinding against Fionna's wet, clothed, vagina. The blond underneath was moaning loud and whining into the hot, intense, passionate kiss.

Not even two and a half more minutes of passionate dry humping, noisy kissing, loud moaning and Marshall's back getting scratched, the vampire moaned into Fionna's ear.

"F-Fi.. I.. 'm gonna cum.."

Fionna gave a few breathy moans, attempting to catch her breath.

"W.. Wait.." She replied airily. Marshall slowed, then stopped his actions.

"W-What is it, angel?"

Fionna didn't reply with words, but she replied with actions. She lightly pushed on Marshall's chest, pushing him away just a bit, she quickly slipped off her panties and threw them off to the side, and turned onto her elbows and knees. She turned her head slightly to look back at Marshall's slightly shocked face.

"... Fuck me.." Fionna moaned.

Only a crazy person would decline that offer.

More than hastily, Marshall rid himself of his boxers and gently pressed the tip of his pointer finger against Fionna's hole.

"N-No, Marsh.. Just do it.." She spoke breathily, her head still turned so she could watch her partner. The vampire's eyes widened slightly.

"Fi.. A-Are you sure..?" Marshall replied, removing his finger from it's place and gently placing his hand on her hip, the other trailing to his dick. Fionna nodded, then gave a little moan of encouragement. He nodded slowly and pressed his thighs to the back of Fionna's, pressing the tip of his hard-on to her entrance. "Tell me if it hurts.." Marshall reminded her, and slowly pushed himself in, removing his hand that was on his erection to Fionna's other hip.

Fionna's mouth gaped as she gave breathless gasps and grasped the sheets beneath her tightly. It had hurt, but definitely not as much as her first or second time. Marshall pressed in all the way to the hilt and panted heavily, leaning over pressing tender kisses to Fionna's trembling shoulders. Now she was panting heavily, giving little whines here and there, simply getting used to his throbbing length inside of her.

"D.. Does it hurt?" He mumbled against her shoulder blade. Fionna gave a small whine.

"N-No.. Not anymore.. Please, move.." She replied breathlessly. Marshall nodded once more and slowly moved out only a bit, and moved back in and repeated that process, eventually sliding out more and pressing back in.

Fionna's eyes had drifted shut, and her head was resting against her pillow, her tongue protruding slightly, as her spouse began slam into her repeatedly.

"N-Nn! Ah-ah-ah..!" She moaned loudly, her hand still gripping the sheets tightly. Marshall kept a tight grip on her hips as he quickly slid in and back out of her.

"So hot.. The inside's hot, too.. Mm.." He groaned into the air, sitting up. Both Fionna's and Marshall's breathing was very heavy, and Fionna's moans were escalating.

Soon, her moans had turned into pleasured cries and screams. The way that his cock was moving inside her, rubbing her inner walls, was getting seemingly impossible to bear. Marshall's groans and pants had also escalated in volume.

"Ma-Marsh..all..!" Fionna began to cry, feeling very close.

"F-Fionna.." He groaned in response as he continued to slam into her repeatedly, feeling close, as well.

"N-No, stop.. I-I'm gonna cum..!" She exclaimed between her screams, cries, moans and whines. Her saying that only made Marshall thrust faster and harder, causing Fionna to tip over the edge.

Fionna had came onto the sheets, giving a loud, pleasured scream as she gripped the sheets beside her head tightly between her fingers. The feeling of her inner walls spasming and clenching around Marshall's length was just enough to tip him over the edge, as well.

With a loud grunt, he released inside of her, and Fionna gave an exhausted moan as she felt his seed fill her. Panting, Marshall slowly pulled out, and lied down beside Fionna, who flopped over onto her side, facing him. He gave a small, happy smile and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Fionna returned the small smile and scooted closer to you and pressed her hands to your chest, resting her head there as well. Marshall wrapped his arm around Fionna's waist, both of their heartbeats slowing. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled against it.

"You're dirty again, angel.. We should take a shower later.." She simply gave a tired giggle and playfully, gently smacked Marshall's chest, which he chuckled quietly in return. "I love you, Fi."

"Love ya too, Marsh.."


End file.
